Smells Like Rebellion
by VivaLaTrench
Summary: Kay is sick of her parents fighting over nothing. She wants to give them something to fight over. She skips her first period class and finds bad boy, Josh Ramsay to really make them squirm. Marianas Trench.
1. Chapter 1

Josh pressed me against the wall of the stall in the boy's bathroom of Magee Secondary. His lips crushed to mine. His hips grinding against me in a rhythm all his own. I'll tell you what; I wasn't regretting skipping Biology 11.

First of all, who _wants _to be in that class? But I was a good girl. I didn't do shit like skipping, smoking, drugs, rule breaking. I'd have the odd beer at a party – when I was finished my homework. But I just couldn't handle a full hour of Biology that day. I had left the house to my parents yelling at each other again. If they wanted to yell, I'd give them something to yell about. I had plans to get the school to call them over at least one thing. Get them to shut up about money for 10 minutes. I dumped my bag in my locker and made my way around to the back of the school.

I sat down against the building, not paying attention to my surroundings as I hung my head back. The sky was filled with normal Vancouver clouds, and it would probably rain by noon. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I rolled my head towards the voice. A few feet away from me sat a guy I had seen in passing, but never spoken to. He seemed nice enough, and I remembered once seeing him singing in a band at a party. He was talented. I liked musicians.

"'Could say the same to you." I looked back up at the sky. With a rustle of the grass, the boy was sitting next to me – close enough I could feel the hairs of his arm against mine. I felt a tingle up my spine. "I'm Josh. Josh Ramsay." He smiled at me. He had a pretty smile. Full lips, nice teeth…wow. If you got past just how skinny he was, and the awkward placement of his dirty blonde hair, he was kind of attractive.

"Kay Hoelscher." I smiled back at him.

"So, Kay, what brings you out here this fine morning?" He stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles. He had _long _legs…and big feet. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at his hands in his lap. The dirty girl side of me was taking over, and now I was wondering if the old wives tale was true. Big hands + big feet = big cock. Well, he'd give my parents something else to scream about more than money. This boy just screamed trouble. A musician who looked like he had an eating disorder. Frequent skipper…this could play out well for me.

"I was smelling rebellion in the air." I flashed him a flirty smile. "I plan to follow the scent as for as it will take me."

"Oh really now?" Josh smirked. He scooted a little closer to me, draping his arm over my shoulders. "And how far might that be?"

"Hey, slow down." I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder. He kept his arm around me, an evil smirk on his face.

And so I ended up here. With a practical strangers tongue down my throat in the boys bathroom of my high school. If this isn't rebellion, nothing is. "What are we _doing!?" _He asked with a laugh, but continued kissing me furiously.

"Letting loose." I answered breathlessly. I unwrapped one arm from his neck. Reaching my hand down, I grabbed at his semi hard package and squeezed lightly. He moaned into my mouth. Letting go of my hips, he grabbed the fabric of my shirt and lifted if off my shoulders. We had to stop kissing for all of two seconds while my shirt came off, which left Josh's lips even more eager on mine.

"Do you have any condoms on you?" He asked between kisses.

"No. I don't usually do this." I said with a dry laugh. I moved my hand from outside his jeans, shoved it down into his boxers, and grabbed onto his dick.

"Stop." Josh moaned.

"Why?" I smirked, moving my lips from his to suck at his neck. I stroked my fingers over his constrained cock.

"You're teasing me, Kay." Josh tried to push away from me. "I may be an irresponsible twit but I'm not gonna risk knocking you up."

I shoved him into the wall on the other side of the dirty little stall. "There are other things to do, Josh." I whispered and moved to start sucking and biting at his neck. I didn't feel like losing my virginity in a bathroom stall anyways – not that he knew I was a virgin.

"Like?" Josh said breathlessly.

"Things." I smiled against his neck, squeezing his junk again. I dropped suddenly down to my knees, taking my hand out of Josh's pants to work on his jeans and belt. They came loose rather easily – probably because they there about two sizes too big, his belt did all the work in keeping them up. I yanked his pants and boxers down in one go, moaning at the sight of his erect dick. The stupid old wives tale was true.

I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and kissed the tip. "Oh…" Josh gasped. "Those kind of things…" I smirked. Wrapping my lips around Josh's tip, I started sucking lightly. He moaned.

I pulled away quickly to mutter "I've never done this before, so be patient."

"Whatever." Josh reached down, tangling his fingers in my hair. "I don't believe you anyways." I gave a dry laugh before taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. Josh gasped and tugged a little harder on my hair. I bobbed my head, making sure to lick along the veil that ran the length of his shaft.

Using his grip on my hair, Josh forced me to take as much of him as possible into my mouth at once. I pumped my hand around what I couldn't reach. Looking up through my eye lashes, I saw Josh was leaning his head back against the stall wall, his mouth hanging open. I smirked around him.

I continued the same way until he started moaning louder. "Kay…I'm getting close." He moaned, clenching his teeth. He trust his hips forward, shoving his dick farther into my mouth. I reached up, sneaking my hand under his shirt to feel the muscles in his stomach clenching. One last pump of my hand, and I pulled my mouth away from him, dragging my teeth over his skin. He let out a gasp, and came into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, trying not to think of the taste. Grabbing my shirt off the floor, I pulled it over my head as I stood up.

"That was _not _your first time doing that." Josh whispered his eyes still wide.

I laughed. "Actually, it was." I watched as he gained composure, reaching down and pulling up his pants, quickly doing them up.

He shook his head. "Nope. Defiantly not."

"Whatever, Josh. The bell is gonna ring soon, I gotta go." I opened the lock to the bathroom stall.

"Wait." Josh grabbed my arm. "When can I see you again?"

I thought for a second. "We can finish this tonight. Find a condom, and meet me in the parking lot after school."


	2. Chapter 2

I waited, leaned against the front bumper of my car for at least ten minutes after school. I was about to get in a drive off – figuring Josh had realized I'm a pathetic little nerd – when I saw him strutting towards me. And I mean strutting. I almost giggled at how unreasonably confident he looked.

"Hey, sexy." He smiled when he got within ear shot of me. I scoffed.

"Find a condom, loser?"

"I did." Josh pulled a small package from his back pocket and waved it in my face.

"Put that away." I laughed, slapping his hand away. His smile grew and he shoved the condom back into his pocket. He took a few steps closer to me, placing each of his hands on the hood on opposite sides of me.

"So, where are we going?" He asked, resting his forehead on mine.

"I was thinking my place?" I smirked up at him.

"Works for me." He mumbled before ducking his head down. He nudged away my hair on my shoulder and started kissing my neck.

"Josh, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I don't live in the school parking lot."

Josh chuckled and pulled away from me, stepping back so I could step forward from the bumper. "Give me your keys." Josh held out his hand.

"Excuse me?" I closed a fist around the keys which had been dangling around my finger.

"I'm not gonna be seen being driven around by some chick." Josh laughed and snatched my keys from my hand.

"Men."

We sat in near silence the entire drive to my house. It would have saved a lot of time if I had driven. Josh drove slowly, afraid he'd drive past the next turn. The silence at first was only broken when I told Josh when to turn.

Soon enough, I got bored with the slow pace. I undid my seatbelt and slid over to the middle seat. "Uh…hey?" Josh gave a shaky laugh. I didn't even bother with my seat beat. I leaned over and placed a kiss on Josh's neck. I may have been a virgin, but I had read enough books and seen enough movies to know how to act like a total slut. Smirking, I closed my eyes and kissed the same spot again, this time holding my lips there and sucking slightly. "I'm driving." Josh complained. Of course, I ignored him. I angled myself so I could wrap one arm around him and continue sucking and biting at his neck. "You know it's illegal to distract drivers."

"Is it?" I bit hard against his neck at the end of my sentence. His breath caught.

"Just tell me where I'm going."

I gave him the address again. "You can find your own way. I'm having fun." Smirking again, I moved my hand from where it was clinging to Josh's other side; I placed it in his lap.

"If we die, it's morally your fault." Josh moaned through clenched teeth. I shrugged, completely okay with that. We wouldn't die, we were only two blocks away from my house.

I nipped at Josh's neck again, rubbing his crotch in time with my tongue, which I ran over the spot I had bitten. I continued that routine until Josh asked if this was my house he was pulling up to.

"Yup." I answered quickly and slid over to the passenger seat. My mom was home – I could tell by her car in the driveway. I expected she would be, but this whole thing with Josh started because I wanted to make them squirm. What better way to do it but bring him home? My mom wouldn't do anything if I brought him up to my room. She never did anything without my dad's consent except buy shoes.

I jumped out of my car as I would any other day getting home from school. Slung my backpack over my shoulder, and skipped around to the driver's side. "Is someone home?" Josh asked, slowly sliding to the ground beside me. He had a slight bulge in the crotch of his pants…I felt kinda proud that I had that effect on someone for a change.

"My mom. I'll tell her we're going to study." I grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the door. "Play good boy. We're studying for a biology test. I don't care what grade you're in, right now you're in grade 11. You sit next to me in biology and asked for some help. Improvise any other questions she asks, and play good boy." I opened the door and kicked off my shoes. "Take off your shoes." I whispered to Josh. "And cover your boner, dickhead." Josh smirked and took off his sweater, tying it around his waist.

"Honey!? Is that you!?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen, it sounded like.

"If by honey you mean your teenage daughter." I said flatly. We needed to go through the kitchen to get to my room. I beckoned Josh after me and started heading that way. "Mom, this is Josh. He sits with me in Biology and he's a retard. I'm helping him study."

"Kay! Don't insult people like that!" My mother seemed out raged. She threw her dish rag into the sink and turned around, glancing at Josh and I.

"It's okay, Mrs. Hoelscher." Josh smiled. "It's true; I'm not the brightest kid." I was impressed. And apparently so was my mom. She let us past her with barely any more investigation about Josh. If that had been my dad, he would have thrown Josh half way across Vancouver.

"Your mom seems nice." Josh mused as I lead him up the stairs, taking his hand in mine half way up.

"Yeah, whatever." I tugged him into my room. He seemed to get the point that I wasn't up for idle chit-chat. We threw our backpacks to the ground, and he shoved me against the wall next to my door (which I had closed on our way in).

"You mom wont here us, will she?" He asked, already working at my neck.

"Probably not. If we're quite."

"Good." Josh mumbled before crushing his lips to mine. His lips really did feel good against mine. He tasted good, he smelled good, and he seemed like a good guy. Maybe even boyfriend material. Which I know is a weird thing to be thinking about when I was supposed to be using him to piss off my parents, but I couldn't help it. I almost wanted to stop right then and ask him all the stupid little things you wanted to ask a person when you had a crush on them.

Josh put a stop to those ideas in my head when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his silver barbell on my tongue and I moaned. He reached down and grabbed my ass.

Now seemed as good a time as any to break it to him. I waited until he broke away from me to breath for a split second. "Josh?"

"Mmm?" His lips were already against mine again.

I shoved his face off of mine. "I'm a virgin."

"So am I." He was kissing me again before I could register what he'd even said.

"Wait, what!?"

"Oh, shut up." Josh laughed. I couldn't protest anymore, for Josh's tongue filled my mouth again. His hands dropped to the back of my thighs, lifting me up so the only thing keeping me from falling was Josh and the wall – which needed Josh to hold me up. "You're lucky you're light." Josh mumbled before leaning back. I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling backwards.

He carried me over to my bed, laying me down on my back and crawling on top of me. He started kissing my neck as I had to him earlier. I was still baffled by the fact this was his first time too. He seemed too comfortable with the whole situation.

Once again, he cut off my thought process. I could feel his fingers blindly trying to work at the button of my jeans without taking his lips off my neck. He made quick work of the zipper once my button was undone. Placing one last kiss on my neck, he moved to pull off my pants, chucking them to the side.

He stood up for a minute and took off his shirt. Taking the hint, I sat up and took off my own, chucking it into our growing pile of clothes. I was struck but just how skinny he was. The way his ribs stuck out couldn't be healthy.

By the time I started to work on my bra, Josh was already on top of me again – having taken off his pants (and set the condom on my night stand.) He reached up under me and played with the clasp of my bra until it released. Tossing my bra to the side, he cup one of my breasts in his hand and kissed me. I moaned as he rubbed at my nipple. I trialed my fingers over his ribs and down his stomach to the waist-band of his boxers before he spoke.

"You sure your mom can't hear us?" Josh pulled away from me. He moved his hand, now running his fingers over the waist band of my underwear. I nodded.

"The walls are pretty thick. I mean, I don't hear them." Josh chuckled and pulled down my panties, tossing them into the pile of clothes. He ran his fingers over my folds, watching my face as I moaned, gripping onto his shoulders. He pressed his lips to mine again, moving his fingers in a way that was driving me insane. "Josh." I moaned. "More." He complied, slipping two fingers into my opening. "Jesus!" I arched my back up into him as he started pumping his fingers.

"Shh." Josh kissed me again. He pulled his fingers out of me and stood up again, this time dropping his boxers. He took the condom off the table and came back, sitting on his knees between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he rolled the condom over his erect dick before looking back to me. He leaned down and pecked my lips. "You ready?" He asked.

"Fuck yes." I tangled my fingers in his hair and forced his lips to mine in an open mouthed kiss. Slowly, he eased himself into me. I let out a little whine when he stopped.

"Shh, shh, baby. You're fine." I smiled up at Josh as he kissed me again. He pulled nearly out of me, and then rocked back against me. It felt amazing. Not just the sex part, hearing Josh call me baby too. I mean, the sex was amazing, too. Josh was so gentle, sometimes a little too gentle. I'd yank on his hair or scratch his back and he'd take the hint and bite into my skin somewhere.

Soon enough, he started to quicken his pace, panting and groaning above me. I bucked my hips up into him, scratched along his back, and felt my climax build up in my stomach. He placed a hand on my back, holding me to him. I bit into my lip to keep from crying out as my walls tightened around Josh's cock. He moaned, stiffening over me and squinting his eyes shut.

"Shit…" He groaned, pulling out of me. I lay on the bed, my eyes wide, staring at the ceiling as he stood up. He took off the condom and wrapped it up, chucking it in the trash beside my bed. He put his clothes back on slowly, giving me time to recover. I stood up myself and put my own clothes on. "So what now?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I shrugged. "We've got some time to kill. If you leave now my mom will get suspicious."

"I meant with us."

"Oh." I sat down next to him. I had planned this as a onetime thing. I'll admit, I sure as hell didn't want it to be anymore.

"I want to see you again." Josh put his arm over my shoulder. "Please?"

I smiled. "Anytime."


End file.
